


Fire and Earth

by 0anon0



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Planeteers have been captured. As they wait for rescue, Kwame and Wheeler find ways to entertain themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Planet and the Planeteers, neither the characters, nor the world.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

"Earth!" "Fire!" "Wind!" "Water!" "Heart!"

"Let our powers combine!"

The earth rumbled, and a fierce wind blew. The five Planeteers turned their faces away from the grit blowing into their faces, and when they turned back, Captain Planet, in all his multicoloured majesty, stood in front of them.

"Go Planet!"

"Captain Planet!" Linka called. "We need your help. Desperately!"

"I'm here for you", the Captain replied. "What do you need?"

Ma Ti pointed to factory looming on the horizon.

"That factory is the problem", he explained. "The polluting too much. We can't stop it. When we try to stop it releasing sewerage into the river, it puffs out acid rain-producing smoke. When we try to stop that, it throws rubbish that covers the ground, and kills all the plants and animals! Help us!"

"I'm onto it", Captain Planet answered.

And without any more delay, he shot up into the air and streaked towards the factory and out of site.

The Planeteers watched the factory on the horizon, waiting for Captain Planet to destroy it and save the planet again. Finally, Gi broke the silence between them.

"I wonder what is happening", she said. "I hope nothing has happened to Captain Planet."

"Don't worry about it", Wheeler replied, patting Gi on the back. "Captain Planet has never let us down yet."

The five lapsed into silence again.

The Planeteers were so intent on watching the factory, that they failed to notice the men sneaking up behind them. The Planeteers only noticed the men when they threw a heavy net over them.

"Get this off us!" yelled Kwame.

"Wind! Blow away these people", Linka tried.

But since the Planeteers had summoned Captain Planet, none of them had any of their power over nature until that power was returned to them from the Captain. Unable to fight back, the Planeteers were soon overpowered, and knocked out.

* * *

Wheeler woke up in a cell just as it was getting dark. For a moment, he couldn't remember how he got there. Then it hit him – the factory, Captain Planet, the men. Where was he? And where were the other Planeteers.

Wheeler looked around the cell. On three sides were white solid-looking walls. Set high in one wall – higher than Wheeler could possibly reach – was a window. He tried to look out of it, but it was too high. Looking up, Wheeler could barely make out the ceiling in the gloom. The forth side of the cell was set with iron bars. Wheeler looked through them into an identical cell. Both cells were completely bare.

A moan made Wheeler peer into the gloom of his neighbouring cell. A figure was stiring on the floor.

"Hello?" Wheeler asked.

The firgure moved towards the bars, and Wheeler saw that it was Kwame.

"Where are we?" Kwame asked.

"I've no idea", Wheeler replied

Kwame looked around the cell, just as Wheeler had, then turned back to the American.

"How did we get in here?" he asked. "Where's the door?"

Wheeler looked around his cell again. Sure enough, the three walls were blank.

"I woke up just before you", he answered. "I wasn't awake when they brought us in."

Kwame grunted, and sat next to the bars, his back against the wall. Wheeler sat next to him, on the other side of the bars. For a few minutes, Wheeler and Kwame sat quietly side by side. Both were anxious, worrying about the Planeteers and Captain Planet. Eventually, Wheeler felt his eyes closing. For half an hour, he dozed.

Wheeler woke to a quiet sound, and couldn't remember where he was. He looked around at the bare walls and roof, and the bars next to him, in surprise; they looked more oppressive in the gloom that was broken only by a strong shaft of moonlight entering from the high window. After a moment, Wheeler's memory kicked in, and he remembered where he was, and how he had gotten here. He turned to look at Kwame, a recieved a shock.

Kwame was still sitting next to the bars. His eyes were closed, as if he were asleep, but he wasn't sleeping. His pants were undone, and pulled down to his knees; his right hand was stroking his hard cock. Wheeler gasped, and Kwame opened his eyes to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Wheeler asked.

"What does it look like?" Kwame replied, smiling at his friend.

Wheelers eyes were drawn back downwards to Kwame's hand and erect cock, then quickly flicked away, as if afraid that Kwame would catch him looking.

"Haven't you ever masturbated before?" Kwame asked derisively.

Wheeler flushed. His eyes flicked back down to Kwame's cock and away. He felt like his eyes were being drawn down.

"Of course I have", Wheeler replied angrily. "But by myself. No one has ever sat there jerking off next to me."

"Well, back at home", Kwame explained, "we only had two bedrooms for the children – one for the boys, and one for the girls. I had to share with my brothers and cousins. And that meant that none of us ever got privacy to masturbate alone. We just got used to others masturbating in the room."

"That sounds awful!" Wheeler said, a note of horror in his voice. "I can't even imagine havin to jerk off in front of my cousins. It would be so embarrassing."

"It was actually quite educational", Kwame said with a smile. "The younger boys would learn by watching the older boys masturbate."

There was a pause, where the only sound was the shlick, shlick sound of Kwame's hand. Kwame closed his eyes again, and Wheeler took the opportunity to glance down at Kwame's cock.

"You may as well masturbate as well", Kwame said. "We're probably going to be here until morning, at least."

Wheeler jerked back, as if he been slapped.

"W-what?" he said.

Kwame opened his eyes, and turned to look at Wheeler, a smile ghosting his lips.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you", he said.

Wheeler looked away, thinking quickly. When he looked back at Kwame, he saw that the African had closed his eyes again. Nervously, Wheeler unzipped his jeans, and slipped his soft cock out of his underwear. When no one cried out in shock, Wheeler closed his eyes, and imagined Linka without her clothes on. Slowly, his cock pumped up to its full length. Using spit at lubricant, Wheeler gripped his cock and moved his hand up and down. With his eyes closed, Wheeler could ignore the fact that another male was masturbating next to him.

Wheeler became so caught up in his fantasy, that he completely forgot that Kwame was sitting beside him. So, Wheeler got the shock of his life when a hand prised his hand off his cock. Wheeler's eyes snapped open, and he slapped Kwame's hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wheeler yelled, his voice too shrill for his liking.

"My friends and I used to masturbate together", Kwame said. His voice was deep and calm, as usual. "Sometimes, we would help each other out. We found that it feels better to have someone else's hand on our cock, as I'm sure you'll agree."

Wheeler looked too shocked for words, so Kwame continued to speak.

"When was the last time you had someone touch your cock?" he asked.

When Wheeler didn't reply, Kwame replied for him.

"I presume that it's been a bit of time. We've been quite occupied with being Planeteers. Well, I can tell you that a hand feels like a hand, no matter the gender of its owner. If your worried, you can just close your eyes."

Without waiting for a reply, Kwame reached down and gripped Wheeler's cock. The result was instantaneous. Wheeler's eyes closed, and he moaned aloud. Kwame continued to masturbate Wheeler for a minute, then stopped. Wheeler's eyes flew open, and he glared at Kwame.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. "I was enjoying that!"

"It's common courtesy for one to return a favour", Kwame said softly.

Wheeler looked puzzled for a moment, then he blushed and said, "Oh."

After a few seconds, when Wheeler didn't look like he was going to reciprocate, Kwame sighed, and let go of Wheeler's cock.

"What are you doing?" Wheeler asked. "That felt so good! I haven't had time to get a handjob for months!"

Wheeler looked at Kwame's face and sighed. He knew what was wanted of him. Wheeler reached through the bars, and touched Kwame's cock with a finger. When nothing bad happened, Wheeler gained confidence, and held it in his hand. Kwame's cock was thicker and longer than Wheeler's. It felt strange in Wheeler's hand, but not as strange as he expected. He began to stroke Kwame's cock, and decided that it really wasn't that different that jerking himself off.

When Wheeler began to masturbate Kwame, the African reached back through the bars and began to masturbate the American in return.

For a time, the cells were silent, except for low moans from the two Planeteers. Finally, Wheeler gave a loud cry, jerked his hips forwards, and long steams of cum shot out of his cock. Within a minute, Kwame grunted, and came, too. Both boys say back, exhausted. Just before Kwame succumbed to sleep, he heard Wheeler mutter to himself.

"That was one of the best cums I've ever had!"

* * *

Over the next few days, Wheeler and Kwame were stuck in their cells. They watched sunlight change to starlight and moonlight as day turned to night, and back to day again. At regular intervals, a tray laden with food would float down from the ceiling, unsupported by any strings or rope. When the two Planeteers finished their meal, the try would rise and vanish into the ceiling. Neither boy could see where the trays came from. With nothing else to do, Wheeler and Kwame talked, and when their hormones got the better of them, masturbated together.

On the third day, a particularly loud groan from Kwame brought Wheeler out of his personal reverie. Like on the first day, Kwame and Wheeler were masturbating each other. Curious, Wheeler looked over at his friend. Kwame had slid his free hand under his ass.

"What are you doing?" Wheeler asked, curiously. After the first day, he had gotten over being shocked at anything Kwame did.

Instead of replying, Kwame shook off Wheeler's hand from his cock, and got into his knees, facing away from Wheeler. Wheeler could see that two of Kwame's thick fingers were pressed into his asshole. He stared, not really believing what Kwame was doing. He watched in silence as Kwame pushed his fingers into and out of his hole.

Suddenly, Kwame shouted, and came. He took his fingers out of his ass, and wiped them against the wall.

"You came just from having your fingers in your ass?" Wheeler asked, incredulously.

"You obviously haven't had anything in your ass before", Kwame replied, "or you wouldn't need to ask that."

"Let me guess, you're friends showed you this as well?"

Kwame shrugged.

"My friends taught me a lot of things. Most of them were useful." Kwame paused for a moment, before continuing. "Do you want to try?"

Wheeler hesitated for a moment. A few days ago, he would have refused immediately. Now, after already experiencing some of what Kwame's friends had taught him, he thought it may be worth giving it a try.

"Alright", he replied. "What do I have to do?"

"Just get down on your hands and knees, facing away from me", Kwame explained. "I'll do all the work for your first time."

Wheeler knelt on his hands and knees next to Kwame, feeling exposed. His cock and balls swung slightly as he shifted position. A slight breeze touched Wheeler's hole, and he clenched it reflexively.

"You have to relax", Kwame said, closer than Wheeler expected.

Wheeler realised, feeling stupid, that there could be no breeze in a room without any doors, and one closed window. Kwame was blowing onto his asshole.

Kwame blew again, and Wheeler shivered. But he tried hard to stop his hole from clenching.

"Good", Kwame said. "If you clench your asshole, it will be more difficult for me, and less pleasurable for you. You have to let me lead, and not fight me."

Wheeler nodded his assent, then, realising that Kwame probably couldn't see him, said, "Got it."

Now, Wheeler felt something cool and solid run down his crack. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Kwame's hand raised behind him. Kwame's finger reached Wheeler's hole, circled it a couple of times, then pressed it lightly against Wheeler's hole. Wheeler shuddered slightly, at Kwame touching such an intimate part of his body.

"Are you all right?" Kwame asked.

"Yeah", Wheeler replied, keeping his voice steady. "This is just so different from anything I've ever felt." He paused for a moment, thinking. "But it feels good. Go on."

"If you're up to it. But let me know if anything hurts you or you don't like it, and we can stop."

Kwame's finger resumed pressing against Wheeler's hole. Wheeler moaned, but this time, Kwame didn't stop. Slowly, Kwame worked his finger into Wheeler's ass until it was in up to the first knuckle.

"All good?" Kwame asked again, his finger still pressed into Wheeler's hole.

"Yeah", Wheeler replied, a bit breathless. "It hurts a bit, but… it's a good type of pain, I think."

"Good", Kwame said.

Now, Kwame pulled his finger out of Wheeler's hole, which twitched at the absence of anything touching it. Wheeler was about to ask what Kwame was doing when the African pushed his finger back into Wheeler. He did it much faster this time, since Wheeler's hole was already more accustomed.

Kwame settled into a rhythm. He would push his finger into Wheeler's hole, leave it there for thirty seconds, or so, all the while moving his finger around, stretchin Wheeler's hole. Then he would pull his finger out so that only the tip was left inside. Each time, Kwame would push his finger deeper and deeper into Wheeler. Wheeler moaned and groaned as Kwame fingered him. These new sensations seemed to arouse Wheeler more than anything else before. All the while, Kwame was muttering encouraging comments, like, "You're doing very well!", and, "Only a little bit more!"

Finally, Kwame stopped with his infer in Wheeler's ass.

"That's it", he said. "My whole finger's inside."

Wheeler only moaned in reply. Kwame moved his finger inside Wheeler, causing the American to moan even louder.

Suddenly, Kwame's finger hit a spot inside Wheeler. Wheeler yelled loudly, and came on the floor underneath him. Kwame removed his finger, and Wheeler collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"That was great!" he said.

"Thanks", Kwame replied, a bit embarrassed.

* * *

The next day, during the regular masturbation session, Kwame turned to Wheeler.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked.

"Sure", Wheeler replied. "What do you want me to do?"

At first Kwame didn't reply. Wheeler noticed that Kwame was avoiding looking at him.

"What is it?" Wheeler repeated. "Spit it out!"

"I was wondering", Kwame mumbled, "if you would fuck me?"

"What?" Wheeler exclaimed.

"I said, I was wondering—" Kwame began, but Wheeler cut him off.

"I heard you", he said. "You want me to fuck you? Are you sure?"

"If you don't want to, that's OK", Kwame said quickly.

"I never said that", Wheeler said. "It's just… that's a big thing to ask."

"Forget about it", Kwame said, blushing deeply.

Wheeler hesitated, then said, "I'll do it."

Kwame looked up at Wheeler, startled.

"What?"

"I said, I'll do it. Come on. If you want me onfuck you, you do need to turn around."

Kwame turned, and pressed his ass against the bars between the two cells. Wheeler knelt behind him.

"So, what do I do?" he asked nervously.

"You put your cock into my ass, silly", Kwame replied.

"Shut up!"

Wheeler put his cock on Kwame's ass. Kwame reached back and spread his ass cheeks, giving Wheeler a good view of Kwame's hole. Wheeler grabbed his cock, and placed it at Kwame's entrance, then slowly pushed himself into his friend. Kwame groaned loudly, and Wheeler took that as a good sign. Kwame was much looser than Wheeler was, which didn't surprise Wheeler after what he'd learnt Kwame had done with his friends, so Wheeler had no trouble in pushing his cock up to its root. Then he pulled himself nearly out again.

This is just like a pussy, Wheeler thought as he slammed his cock back into Kwame's ass.

By now, both Kwame and Wheeler were moaning loudly. Wheeler grabbed the bars with his hands as he thrust in and out. Kwame met his thrusts by pushing back onto Wheeler's cock. Kwame reached down to his cock and began to jerk off.

For some time, this continued. Then, Kwame shuddered, and spilt his seed on the floor. His ass clenched, pushing Wheeler to the edge. Wheeler quickly pulled out of Kwame, jerked his own cock a few times, and came, his cum splurting over Kwame's back. Both Planeteers were so worn out that they couldn't say anything.

* * *

On their fifth day of captivity, just after the lunch tray vanished, the walls of their cells began to shake. Wheeler and Kwame grabbed onto the bars and each other, hoping that they wouldn't fall very far if the floor gave way.

Suddenly, the walls fell outwards, and bright light streamed into the cells. A dark figure flew into the ruined cells.

"Captain Planet", Kwame and Wheeler yelled together.

"It is I!" Captain Planet replied. "It's lucky these cells had weak walls."

"Where have you been?" Kwame asked assusingly. "We've been stuck here for five days."

Captain Planet's face turned a darker shade of blue.

"I was detained myself", he said. "But now the danger has gone."

Without another word, Captain Planet flew away.

Wheeler and Kwame walked out of the ruined cells. The Geo-Cruiser was parked nearby, and Linka, Gi, and Ma Ti were inside, cheering at their rescue.

"We didn't have a bad time in those cells", Wheeler reflected, as the two Planeteers walked to the Geo-Cruiser.

"It isn't over yet", Kwame said. "We have rooms next to each other. I'm sure if we're bored, we can always visit each other."


End file.
